A New Age
by ihobbitses
Summary: As cannon as possible. The love grows between Snow White and the Huntsman. Angst, and probably much, much more. Will be rated MA in later chapters.
1. A New Coronation

The coronation, it is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and I can't hardly stand to breath. I find myself standing here, looking at my kingdom with wonder. How is it that I am supposed to run my kingdom with love and care, when I've just heard the most awful news not one hour ago? I almost gasp as his words hit me like a thunder-clap once more;

"My Queen, I must leave. This is no place for a mere huntsman now that you are safe. After all, I'm sure William will not allow you to get hurt, or into any trouble." He gave her a mischievous grin, and I could have expired on the spot.

"What if I did not wish you to go?" I asked, holding my emotions back as best I could. This is not good news, after all. I had come to think of Eric as my best friend since escaping the tower, even though he had meant to kill me in the first place. I had practically forgotten, after all.

I found that my heart could hardly stand it when he turned to exit the study, but before he opened the door he turned and gave me one last look and said, "I will of course see your coronation, and then I will take my leave."

His formal words set me off, and the tears came unbidden as the door closed.

_Well, that was an hour ago, and this is now. You are Queen, do something about it._

My eyes gazed feverishly over the many eyes staring back at me, but only one set drew my full attention. Such blue set into a face that could make me quiver where I stood. And before I knew it…

"For my first order of business!" I spoke loudly so I could be heard over the tremendous applause. After it had died to silence I spoke again, quieter, "I would like to call on the Huntsman."

My eyes never left his, and I watched as his expression changed to that of curiosity, his words still in the back of my mind; _I'm sure William will not allow you to get hurt, or into any trouble._ Well, Huntsman, he can't get me out of this one. A smile crept across my lips.

Eric was soon in front of me, and I then turned to William, "Sir William, step forward, please." He did so quickly, "Your sword, please."

Both men were giving me quizzical stares, but William was the first to catch on and I watched his eyes bulge with surprise, and I was sure there was a hint of irritation as he unsheathed his sword and held it out to me, hilt forward.

I took it carefully and turned back to Eric without hesitation. "Please, kneel, Huntsman."

And then I saw realization hit as Eric almost flinched at my words. _Oh, I'll hear about this one after…_

"I proclaim thee," I moved the sword from shoulder to shoulder as I spoke, clear as day, "from this day on, Sir Eric, Head of the Royal Guard, and Grounds."

Instantly I heard about twenty gasps, and I think at least seven of them came from the dwarves. I ever so carefully handed William his sword back and turned back to Eric, "Please, rise, Sir Eric." And he did, though now without giving me his extremely harsh glare that only I and William could see. I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster, and I visibly watched his eyes soften.


	2. A New Argument

I walked down the aisle of the main hall, and all eyes were still on me. I could almost feel Eric and William's eyes bearing into the back of my skull, and I could hardly wait to be in private and to be done with the drama that was ahead of me. Once the doors were shut behind us, my entire body relaxed slightly, and I became more myself again.

It dawned on me once more how strange and unsettling it would be to be Queen in a kingdom of change. I would be its change… for the better, I hope.

Rolling my eyes at myself and sigh, _Of course it will be for the better, I'm not Revenna._ I smile at myself, _The worst is behind me now._

It seemed like an eternity before we reached the study that I had been with Eric not even two hours ago, but everything was different now. He couldn't say goodbye to me now, could he? Suddenly my heart sank…

_Have I been selfish?_ Turning to face the men, my expression of satisfied glory has been reduced to worry as I met eyes with Eric. "Oh dear…"

He didn't hold back as he raised his hands in the air like an exasperated baboon, "Yes, _Your Highness_, I would say 'Oh dear' as well! WHAT were you thinking?" His voice continued to rise, and my heart continued to fall.

But of course, William didn't give me a chance to speak as he stepped forward, glaring at me like a child who didn't get the candy. "My Queen, what reason would you possibly have to make _this_ man a Knight? Because I just cannot see it."

I open my mouth to protest, but Eric beat me to it. "Woah now, boy. I'll have you remember that _I _am the one that rescued her from the dark forest and returned her safely."

"After you were sent to kill her! AND you _returned_ her BODY, If I recall correctly!"

"Oh and you're so-" Eric began to exclaim, turning to face William head on before I finally cut in. My temper was beginning to rise, higher than I ever remember.

"ENOUGH!" I turn to William, surprising all, including me, "I do not believe I, as Queen, am required to share all my thoughts and ideas with you, Sir William. Was it written somewhere in my declaration, or am I still free to make my own thoughts?"

I instantly felt sorry for my outburst.

"Fine," and with that, William turned on his heal and walked out, slamming the door childishly behind him.

My eyes closed, and I took a deep breath, trying to regain some of my control. When I opened them again though, I see that Eric is staring at me in bewilderment. "Well, that was an outburst, wasn't it?"

I stared at him for a moment before surprising myself once more by bursting into a fit of giggles, which quickly turned into a bend-over-and-stop-breathing sort of laughing. Eventually I was able to look up and into his eyes, which only made it worse, as he looked so very confused.

Soon though, he was joining me in my laughter, and our hands reached out to hold each other up. "You-you're a Knight now!" This sentence only refueled our ridiculous laughing and soon we were in each other's arms.

Slowly, the laughter died down until I had hiccups remaining, which of course kept a smile on his face. He began to turn me, hand in hand until we were dancing in the middle of my study.

"Snow, honestly now, why did you do it?" he wasn't angry, just curious.

"I couldn't watch you leave," an innocent smile crept across my face as I try to suppress a hiccup. It doesn't work, but becomes some kind of burp-hiccup. If it were anyone else, I would be extremely self-conscious, but this is Eric… the one person I can be wholly myself around.

"I see," he says, ignoring my hiccups. Our eyes met again, and I found that I couldn't be released, and I oddly didn't want to be. This felt… right. It felt whole.

Before I could control myself, I was rising to my toes, making myself closer to his face and my eyes move to his lips. They look very… _Mmm…_

I have no idea what this feeling is, but I watch his eyes start to close and his lips move in on mine just as-

"HICC-URP," a strange hiccup-burp comes over my whole body and I clasp a hand to my mouth. His eyes flash open and his grin spreads wide and laughter prevails again.

Awkwardly, we step apart, and I feel my heart give a weak throb as well as… I'm not sure what the feeling is, somewhere deep in the pit of my stomach something else throbs. I choose to ignore it and look up at him, "Well, as I understand it, I believe you, as a new Knight, are meant to see about getting new garments." I smile at him.

Eric looks flustered for a moment before I see him straighten up and raise his chin, "I suppose you are right, my Queen." And before he turns and leaves, I catch a quick wink from him.

As the door closes, I almost fall into the poofy chair behind me, "Woah." I try to go over the recent couple of hours in my mind to find some reason to my actions, but all I find is a wide grin spreading across my face.


	3. A New Day

"No!" I loudly jolt awake just in time to have a pitchfork burned into my minds eye. My breathing is erratic and I place my hand over my heart, taking deep breaths to steady myself. Closing my eyes, I remember my dream vividly; I remember there being at least thirty Lords and Knights yelling with such rage that I had been Queen too long, that I needed to marry and produce an heir.

I remember my running away from the ever growing mob, trying to hide away and there being a large, strong hand to pull me up again. I remember his soft eyes and the way his body felt under my touch.

Shaking my head quickly, I jump out of bed wearing only my pure white night gown. I grab my dressing gown from the foot of the bed and march out of my bedroom. I make my way out of the castle, and to the gardens I love even now. The large roses of every color and hedges of every shape.

My heart was beginning to slow to a steady beat again, and I think back to the moments after my coronation. The argument; the laughing; the dancing; the…what was it?

And in a moment of clarity, I knew I must have made a mistake… I may be the Queen now, but it is still not customary for a woman to kiss a man. My face contorts with irritation, "But why?"

"Why what?"

The voice almost makes me jump out of my skin, turning like a whip with my hand in the air, making contact with a face full-on. Just as the intruder raises his hand to his face, I clasp my other around my now burning palm, suppressing the tears at the pain.

My eyes widen at the face I see before me, "Eric?!"

It is, but his hair is much shorter, under an inch long; his face is clean shaven, and his clothes are that of a proper Knight. I find it to suit him and before I can stop myself, my mind explodes, "Woah…"

"Yes, woah!" He rubs his cheek with his palm and gives me a heart warming grin. "Now that's the Snow I met in the forest."

I sweep my hand through my hair, tossing it to the back and try to come up with something to say. Nothing comes to mind except, "Why are you wondering around out here?"

He raises an eyebrow, "I could say the same, Mum." He gives me a mischievous grin.

I grimace, "Don't call me that. Just call me Snow…" I smile at him warmly. I enjoy the closeness between us, and I hope it to be a very long time before someone has to call me 'Mum'.

Continuing to grin at me, he turns and offers his elbow. I take it and we begin to walk, "I couldn't sleep. I had an awful dream."

"Oh? Do tell."

I roll my eyes at him, "It's silly."

"I wont laugh," he gives me an honest smile and I continue.

"Well, everyone was angry with me for not marrying and giving them an heir."

He shakes his head as we walk on, "Snow, you have only been Queen for less than a day. I don't think anyone will be chasing you with pitchforks anytime soon."

I look at him quickly and whisper, "There were pitchforks."

It's his turn to roll his eyes now, "Snow, relax. You have just ended the reign of the worst Queen this land has ever seen. Enjoy life for a while. If anyone deserves it, it would be you."

"And you," I say, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Well," he says, but it seems like he wont elaborate any more than that as he walks in silence.

We turn quietly around a hedge and I find my head lolling slightly, and I take refuge on his shoulder. I hear him groan and I quickly lift my head. Eric suddenly stops us and turns to look at me, taking both my arms in his. "Snow, what happened yesterday? In your study?"

I can't help the blush that comes over my fair cheeks and I look down. What did happen? What can I say? "I'm not sure, Eric, I just…" When I look up, he's even closer, his eyes bearing down into mine and again I lift myself onto my toes.

Our lips are so close, I can smell his scent; a mixture of Eric and fresh soap. _Mmm…_ _So close…_

"CAW! CAW!" a raven bursts out of a tree nearby, making my heart jump once more. Will there be no peace?

I hear his heavy sigh as his eyes reach mine again and he gives me an ear-splitting grin that reaches to my heart. "Shall we walk back? Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Ah, yes. You're coronation party… should be a big do. I suppose that will mean more new clothes." He grimaces and I let a small giggle escape me as we make our way back to the castle.


	4. A New Thought

I wake that morning after a few hours of restful sleep to a beam of glorious sunlight streaming into my bedroom through the large burgundy drapes. I let a large yawn overcome me before sitting up in bed.

A huge smile takes over my face as I recall the night before;

"Eric, you don't need to escort me all the way to my door, you know," I say, though I'm hoping whole-heartedly that he ignores me.

I look over at him only to catch his small grin before he reply's, "I would like to make sure you actually make it. Knowing you, you'll end up in the next county before the sun rises."

I try to look irritated, but I'm sure my blush gives me away. _Ugh, how does he do that to me?!_

I don't remember ever blushing before I met Eric… I had no need in the tower, but I don't even remember blushing as a young girl. William never had the effect on me that Eric has. It is both wonderful and confusing. I'd like to just be Queen for a little while, get my footing before I deal with feelings of any nature.

_But as Eric had said, the horrible days of Revenna are over, so what have I to worry about?_

I smile at the thought.

Suddenly he stops, and I realize we are outside my room. _Oh_, I feel sorrow cross over my heart. I have to say goodbye to him again… I quickly rack my brain for anything to talk about to hold him here, but my mind seems to have become a fathomless pit.

"Well, I suppose I will see you in the morning?" he says, his voice betraying how I feel.

I nod and retort, "I expect you to look your best for my ball, you know." I grin at him, and he takes my hand in his.

"I would not dream of looking any less next to you, my Queen," his voice is velvet to my ears and he lifts my hand to his lips. Suddenly, I feel it. The longing in the pit of my stomach; the ache. My lips part slightly in anticipation and he leans in. I can smell his sweet breath, but to my dismay he says, "Until then."

I watch him walk away, a smile on his lips and I back into my door, breathless.

"Your Highness!" There's a knock on the door, jolting me from my reverie and I quickly pull the blanket up, as if I've been doing something unladylike.

"Come in!" The door opens and there stands my nurse maid. She's a short, plump woman with curly brown hair. I met her once before, and I absolutely adored her from that moment on.

I smile at her, "Hello, Charlise. How are you this fine morning?"

She looks at me, granting me with her most bubbly smile, showing me the most crooked teeth. "I'm wonderful, darling. And how are you? You seem very chipper…" She walks over to the bed and places a gorgeous red and white dress at the end of the bed.

"I'm um… I'm- happy." There are no other words for what I feel, and I can't stop grinning. I don't even really know why.

"Well I'm pleased to hear that," and with that, the two of us work on fitting me into the slim fitted dress.

When I finally look in the mirror, I'm surprised by the girl looking back at me. She's… well… beautiful. Charlise bustles around me, getting make-up ready, but I hold up my hand. "No, thank you Charlise." She looks a little awkward for a moment, but quickly puts everything away after giving me a warm smile, "As you wish, darling."

I love that she calls me darling, "Please call me that as much as you like." She stops in her tracks and I'm sure I see a blush across her bronze cheeks.

The day seemed to go on and on. I had my first official Council meeting, which took place at the large oval table in the meeting room. I had made Muir, the wise dwarf a Council member, and I couldn't be happier. I think he will definitely help to make sense of the Lord speech, and help me not feel so put-upon.

The meeting was mostly drabble about how exciting it was to finally have me on the thrown, and the upcoming ball;

"Your Highness, of course we are all very please to say that this will be the biggest ball in history at this castle. Even after your mother and father's wedding." Duke Hammond addressed me formally, as though he hadn't known me since I was a day old. Though, the way he's been acting lately, this may be fore the best.

"Although, we have been discussing that it would be most formal if you had chosen who would accompany you?" I raise my eyebrow and stare at him speechless for a moment.

"I was unaware that I _needed_ to be accompanied," I said bluntly, as though I dared him to answer me.

Muir piped up in my defense, "I believe it should be of the Queen's choosing whether or not she goes to her ball with anyone or not." I give him a gracious smile.

I smile at the memory, but quickly am thrown back into the now, as I am walking the grounds alone. I am back where I was last night, and I can't get the crimson out of my face.

A few people pass me and bow and I return the gesture. I'm sure someone told me that Queen's never bow to their people, but it always seemed silly to me. I love all of them as much as they love me, I hope.

My thoughts are back on the recent events though, and I wonder to myself, _What are you doing, Snow? Should you be having feelings yet? What if it is too much too soon? After all, you are destined to be with William. He _is_ the one that woke you from the spell, remember._

I glare at my self conscience. _But what if I do not love him?_ I stop in my tracks. Do I love Eric? Is that why I made him a Knight? So that he could be a suitor?

_Why do you even bother thinking at all, you seem to do better when you don't._ I roll my eyes at myself.

I look up and notice that it's been getting darker. Is it that time already? Charlise will be waiting for me to change into my ball gown. I grimace at the thought, but make my way back to my room all the same.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far. I can't seem to stop writing! I hope you're enjoying so far. Please, if you have any requests, or ideas, let me know. Excuse any errors, I can't be bothered to stop writing except to eat. It seems to be my one weakness. (:**


	5. A New Ball, Part One

I'm wearing the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen. I look down once more to admire it; it's corset is a lush red lace atop a pure white silk bodice with a dropped waste. The skirt is poofy, but not too much with more of the gorgeous red lace atop white tulle. I had mentioned that it resembled my earlier dress to Charlise and she had sweetly commented that it brought out my red lips and fair skin.

My heels are at least two inches too high, and match the red lace. I'm wearing a gorgeous diamond necklace that points to my breasts. Which I now notice the tops are plumped out of my dress. I blush to match my dress as well.

I'm standing at the end of the hall, and I can hear a loud buzz of voices over the orchestra. I take a deep breath and whisper, "Time to go…" I slowly move my feet, making sure to take each step carefully as to not trip. I don't think I could get up again if I fell.

It was probably only a few moments before I was at the end of the hall, facing all the faces in the enormous room, but it felt like much, much longer. I hear the orchestra change their tune and suddenly it dawns on me, _I'm supposed to dance with someone!_

I want to slap myself for being so ridiculous during the meeting. Now I have no one to dance with!

Of course, I see William popping out from the crowd, hurrying his way forward to take the place next to me. I want to groan and run away, but I hold myself up high. It wont be so bad, having one dance with him.

But before William reaches the doorway, a hand takes mine and I look over, startled. I gasp when I see Eric standing next to me, giving me the most handsome smile. He is wearing a white jacket and pants with a blazing red tie. I looks more than amazing.

"How did you-?" I sputter.

He shrugs slightly so only I can see, "I spoke with Charlise."

I could have thrown my arms around him in that moment, but I knew all eyes were on us. Eric bowed graciously and I gave him a large curtsey, placing my hand on his as we moved out onto the dance floor.

I catch a glance of Williams expression, and it is one of thunder. I can't help but feel relieved.

When we reach the middle of the room, Eric turns so we are facing each other and bows again, I return the gesture and then we are off. I've never danced before, except at random events when I was young with William. But I wasn't even sure if we were doing it right at the time.

Luckily, it seemed, Eric knew exactly what he was doing, and all I had to do was follow lead. Before I knew it, the song was over though, and soon they were playing a faster one. People began to crowed us and join in and I quickly gave Eric a 'help-me' look.

He took my hand and led us toward the dining area, but before we could reach it, I felt a tight grip on my other hand and almost toppled over at the sudden jolt. "What th-?!"

William is there, a smile on his face, though I can tell it doesn't reach his eyes. "May I have this next dance, my Queen?"

Eric is next to me now, but I ignore him. I can already feel the tension between them. "I would love to William, but I could use a drink, and a sit down," I point down to my shoes and he ignores it.

"Well, why don't I get you a drink then. It would be my pleasure," and he goes to wave down a drink-carrier when Eric swipes two drinks from a tray.

He hands me a glass of champagne and says to William in his most neutral way, "I think I have that covered, William. Go enjoy that pretty blonde over there that I saw you with earlier. I'm sure she's missing your presence."

I look from man to man, hoping against hope they stay civil, and it looks like this is a fight William doesn't want to have right now. He bows his head slightly to Eric in acknowledgement and then turns to me and bows. His eyes are darker that I've ever seen, but he turns without another word and walks back over to the pretty blonde.

I'm sure that wasn't the last I'll see of William tonight.

Turning back to Eric, I smile at him, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't see you leave." I blush at his words, as I recall saying something quiet similar to him yesterday.

"Not at all," and I hope I give him my most sizzling look, licking my lips after having another taste of my champagne.

He grins at me and we turn to find a seat. I notice a large, grand chair at the head of the room, but I turn away from it and find a bench next to the wall. I would much rather blend in with Eric right now than have everyone confront me at once.

Especially since this gives me a rare opportunity to gaze upon the new Eric. I'm not sure it's so much 'improved', as I definitely found the old Huntsman a sight for sore eyes, but I do enjoy him now as well.

To be continued.


	6. A New Ball, Part Two

...continued.

It seemed like our eyes couldn't look anywhere but at each other for any length of time. I hadn't noticed at first, but slowly I felt that warm sensation again; the ache. It bothers me... But then again, I can't stop looking at him, and he only seems to fuel the flame.

Before any time at all, our glasses are empty. It seems that I had been keeping my mouth busy by taking sip after sip after sip. A small burp escapes but I suppress it silently, and Eric seems not to notice. I smile at my triumph. The hiccups yesterday were plenty embarrassing and unladylike.

Then again, I don't recall ever being exactly ladylike before. I grin.

"Eric, would you care to dance again?" I'm sure I could muster up the strength... for him, anyway.

He gives me a warm smile that he seems to save only for me, "Snow, I would love to have you on the dance floor again." And in a flash of red and white we are in the center of the ball room once more. I can't help the giggle that escapes me, I'm warm all over. For the life of me, I can't think of why I had been so worried about these feelings before.

Eric's excellence on the dance floor made me look just as good, and suddenly I knew; this was the best ball I had ever been too, and it wasn't because of the size or grandness. He seemed to make everything I did more fun; more worth doing. We lazily slowed to the softer tune that the orchestra played now and we came closer together, my arms on his shoulder and in his hand.

Our faces were much closer than before, so much that I could feel his breath on my forehead and when I looked up at him, his lips were achingly close. He obviously could sense my thoughts and instantly began to move farther apart, looking at everything but me. My heart began to thump and I couldn't disguise my disappointment. _Have his feelings changed for me suddenly?_

_Maybe it was just in your imagination. You have been under a lot of stress..._ I wish I could slap myself.

Without my noticing, Eric had led us away from the dance floor just as gracefully as we had entered it. Soon we were out on the landing and then he let go, taking only my hand, leading me into the gardens. Confusion spread across my face, I'm sure.

"Wher-" I began, but he quickly held his finger up to his lips.

We weaved in and out of hedges which were gradually becoming taller and taller around us until we were in some kind of man-made labyrinth. I followed his lead, beginning to get a little nervous; it was very dark out, after all.

I could hear footsteps all around us, and giggling of women and girls; laughing of boys and men. Apparently we were not the only ones who had strayed from the ball. For some reason, this did not make me less nervous. And I could swear I heard footsteps following us, but then again, I could hear people all around us.

Eric led us around a corner and we were facing a dead end in a small notch of the hedge. With a jolt, I was in his arms, one of his hands on my lower back and the other grazing over my face. His hand felt rough against my soft cheek, foreign, but the hand on the small of my back pressed me into him with soft intent. My eyes gazed up into his but there was no time.

His lips were on mine, pressing against mine with such a need that I have never known before. I took a deep breath, taking in his amazing scent, but all too soon, he was breaking apart. _No way!_

Wrapping my hands around his neck I pressed him down to me, pushing my body against his as I reclaimed his mouth with mine. Our lips parted and then he was deepening the kiss, pushing us backwards so I stepped backwards until I was-

"Owe!" I exclaimed, rather loudly as the hedge's sharp leaves dug into my neck and hair. My breathing was ragged as I pushed him and I forward quickly. Eric lost his footing in that moment and dropped to the ground, and I followed suit due to my shoes which were definitely not made for balance.

We looked at each other on the ground, and before any amount of time we were in a fit of giggles. I held my hand over my mouth to try and quiet myself, but it was no use. Eric clutched at his stomach, trying to catch a breath.

Letting the laughter die down, we lay back on our elbows, staring up at the stars, just as we had in the dark forest. "Hmm," I muse.

Eric looks over at me with a boyish grin spread across his beautiful face, "Hmm?"

I say nothing, not wanting to say something to spoil this moment. But of course, he speaks the truth with his next words, "Snow, we should head back to the ball before anyone notices you are gone. After all, you are the reason we are all here."

With this, I get that selfish feeling again and I look back at him with concern, "I hope you do not begrudge me making you a Knight. I should have spoken to you first."

He cocks a brow, "I wasn't aware that Queens usually asked permission of the person before they Knighted them."

I roll my eyes at him, "You are not just anyone, Eric."

"Don't apologize then," he gives me such blazing look, but I cannot for the life of me tell what it means. I can feel the need in my stomach again though and I go to lean in, but he quickly stands up, grabbing each of my hands and taking me with him.

"Come, it's been too long already." He gives me my warm smile, and we make our way back to the ball.

...To be continued, again...

**I hope everyone is enjoying Snow and Eric as much as I am, and I hope there are not too many errors. I'm writing this chapter in my email before work. Haha. I'm sure I'll find time later to write another. (:**


	7. A New Ball, Part Three

...continued, again.

The ball was in full swing when we entered again, as I'm sure the champagne was taking effect. It hadn't seemed like such a long time that we were in the gardens, though by the looks of things we had missed quite a lot.

Most of the younger folk were in either groups or taking refuge in a corner with someone, kissing with such passion as I had never seen. Then again... _What would you call what just happened? _My cheeks burn with such brilliance, I am sure I must be glowing.

I hadn't noticed Duke Hammond walking towards us until I felt Eric release my hand. I wanted to pout, but I saw the murderous face of the man in front of me. "Your Highness, what are you doing?"

"Um, I took a walk in the gardens with Sir Eric." His temper seemed to be rising higher by the second, and I found myself rising, feeling stronger.

"We should speak in private, Your Highness," and with that he turned to leave.

"Really, Duke? Because I don't believe we should." Slowly, he turned on his heal to stare at me, his face turning red. Holding my head high, I held my ground. I am not a little girl anymore, and his temper will not scare me.

"Snow," Eric said next to me, "perhaps you should speak with Duke Hammond. I will escort you." I gave him a look of confusion, _What is he playing at?_

But of course, I resigned myself to follow the Duke out of the ball and all the way to my study. It was a long walk in my ridiculous shoes, but I knew Eric would not let me fall. Still, I couldn't quite figure out why he wanted this, as I'm sure it would not be a pleasant conversation. I could feel my own blood start to boil.

Closing the door after we entered my study, the Duke turned to stare at both of us, "What are you thinking, displaying yourself in such a manner?" I couldn't tell if he was speaking to me, or to Eric. Either way, he was out of line.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I would love you to share quickly so we may get back to _my_ party. As I know you were very excited about it, Duke." My sarcasm surprised even me.

The Duke seemed to make himself taller, putting his hands behind his back, "My Queen, you should not be conducting yourself as a small girl, running around with the man your father would not have chosen for you. He is a mere Huntsman, and a drunk." He took a breath and I took my chance.

"Maybe you should not be the one to decide whom my father would have chosen for me. And he is not a _mere_ Huntsman any longer. He is Sir Eric, and you will do well to speak to him as such."

The Duke opened his mouth to argue, but I quickly held up my hand to silence him, "And when Sir Eric WAS a _mere_ Huntsman, he was thrice the man you are today. I will have you know that _he_ is the one man to help me through the forest and to safty."

"And what of my son, Sir William. Do you play with his feelings just for womanly fun, or have you forgotten that it was his kiss that woke you from death?" His words hit me like a punch to the face and the angry tears that burned silently behind my eyes suddenly ran down my cheeks.

"I was unaware that I had been playing with Sir Williams affections, as you so crudely put it. I was also unaware that it was appropriate for a Duke to speak to his Queen in such a manner. You will leave my sight immediately, and you will leave all thoughts of my feelings behind." My authority rang strong in the room, and both men stayed silent.

After a few blistering moments, Duke Hammond bowed his head and walked quickly out of the room. As the door shut, I released my lungs.

Turning to Eric, who had been strangely quiet during the whole argument, I held out my hands in a what-was-that sort of way. "Anything to say?"

His eyes looked anywhere but into mine as he spoke, "Perhaps he is right, My Queen."

His formal words slapped me, and the tears began to run freely. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Finally his eyes met mine and I could see they looked glossy, "I am no Knight, and we both know it. I am not suitable for you, like Sir William is. You haven't even been Queen for more than a day and you're chasing after the wrong man."

"Can I not decide who the right man is?" I could see everything falling apart, and it was blinding. Had we not been blissfully happy not half an hour ago?

"It is not me, My Queen."

I wanted to fall away and never wake up. "Ugh, where is an apple when I need one..?" Exasperated, I put my hands over my eyes with wipe the tears and hide.

"Snow?" _Finally!_

And before I knew what I was saying, I was telling him my worry, "I don't know why I do not have the feelings towards William that I have for you. I _know_ that I am supposed to fall deeply in love with him and live happily ever after, but I just… I just don't!"

His eyes widened, but I went on, "He was a friend when I was a child. It is true, I thought of him often when Revenna had locked me away. I had thought of my old life, but mostly I just thought of how it had felt to be loved and happy." Eric stepped towards me, but I held up my hand.

"I know about true love's kiss, and how he was the one to wake me from my eternal slumber, but-" I paused. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and then looked up at him, "I love you, Eric."

Silence broke out in the study, and I stood there, waiting.


	8. A New Feeling

The silence seemed to engulf me. _Oh no, have I said too much?_ The tears began to silently slip past my defenses again, and I was about to walk out when-

Suddenly the gap between us is quenched as his hands reached around me as they had before, his lips capturing mine with such swiftness I gasped. But the ache was back in my stomach, and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck.

Our lips parted and I felt an almost overwhelming clench in the ever growing ache when I tasted his tongue. I moaned, roaming his tongue with mine. Pushing him backwards, his back soon met with the door behind us and we broke apart.

His eyes were now dark and his lips red. My fingers traced the collar of his jacket to the front before pushing it off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. I made quick work of his tie; loosening it before slipping it over his head and then moved onto the hand crafted buttons of his shirt.

It seemed like too long before his shirt was on the ground and his naked torso was before me. _Mmm,_ it was glorious. I reached out to touch his chest with both hands when he grabbed my wrists, forcing my eyes up to his.

"Are you sure about this, Snow?" His eyes were bearing into mine, and I could see him almost pleading with me.

"Yes," the word slipped through my lips, and I knew it was right. Taking deep breaths, my breasts seemed to be exploding out of my dress.

In one quick motion, his hands turned me away from him, and I felt him loosening the ties of my dress before it finally fell to the ground next to his clothes. Spinning me around again, his lips were on mine, and his hands roamed freely over my almost naked body, over my long white undergarments.

His hands seemed to find my behind and I felt more than heard him moan as he squeezed up with such a force, bringing my whole body onto his hips, my legs on either side of him.

I broke the kiss and watched as he spun us around until my back was against the door, and I heard a click as he latched the door behind us. The sound alone seemed to stir the need in me and I felt him press me against the door tightly as he made quick work of his pants underneath my bottom.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once as our lips met again feverishly; on my thighs, pulling the hem of my undergarments up; on my breasts, squeezing and kneading before untying the delicate strap that held the fabric together. Soon, my breasts were free of their hold and his hands were on them.

The feeling of his rough hands on my soft skin threatened to make me expire, but what was more distracting was the feeling of his now naked erection pressing against my womanhood. "Mmm," I moaned into his mouth, and his lips made their way down to the crook in my neck.

Before I could become accustomed to any of these new sensations, he was pushing inside me. I seemed to stretch painfully around him and I scrunched my face in pain. Quickly, he pushed himself higher until I gasped at a surge of pain, and then he stopped. He stopped everything and looked into my eyes.

"Snow, mmm…" His eyes closed as I felt myself become comfortable around him, "I can wait…"

I could have slapped him, "Shut up." My crude words seemed to wake him from whatever emotional fight he was having and a grin came across his face.

For a moment, I thought he was going to actually stop as his hips pulled away from me, but then he pushed back into me slowly, and this time, there was only a little pain.

He repeated the motion over and over, and slowly it felt better and better until my eyes closed with ecstasy. "Mm, Eric," my mouth opened in an O shape as I became lost in the feeling.

I seemed to only fuel his flame, because soon his warm hands were back on my breasts, pushing under the fabric until all I could feel was him. His lips moved back to my neck, kissing and sucking, his tongue tracing every inch. It was too much…

I felt a quick build of pleasure, and he began to move faster, like he could feel everything I was feeling and then the pressure released in a cascade. My legs shook around him uncontrollably and I let out a rather loud, pleasure-filled moan.

And soon, I could feel a gush of warmth as Eric moaned into my neck, finding his release as well.

"Woah," I said as the world began to reform around me.

He chuckled into my neck quietly, "Yes, woah…"


	9. A New Confusion

As we helped each other get dressed, my smile never left my face. I wondered to myself, _Do I feel different?_ When I look up into his grinning face I get my answer, _No, I feel how I always do when I'm with Eric... Myself._ This thought only furthers my happiness, and soon we are both dressed and in each others arms once more.

Looking up into his eyes, my heart begins to race, but not with excitement... but with worry. "Eric," I begin, feeling my face falling, "What is to become of us?"

His grin falters and I immediately want to take back my words. I hate it when he doesn't look happy. Then again, he wasn't always so happy, as I recall. I will just have to get used to this with him.

"Snow, I-" he began, but before he could finish there is a rattle at the door. _Someone is trying to come in!_

Then there is loud knocking and then I hear Williams voice through the oak, "Snow! Are you in there? What's going on?!" My eyes grow wide and I look at Eric. "Oh no!" I whisper, "You must hide."

He nods, understanding my meaning, "Yes; the two of us in here, alone, with the door locked? Probably _not_ the best way to be caught." And within seconds, he lands a chaste kiss on my lips and runs for the closet in the corner of the room. I hadn't even noticed it before then.

"Oh, hold on!" I rush over to the door and unlock it, swinging it open to reveal Williams disgruntled expression.

"Why was this door locked?" he brushes past me, looking around the room as if there is something to hide. I glare, knowing full there _is_ something to hide, but I couldn't let him know that.

Keeping the door open, I turn to him, placing my hands together in front of me, "Well, after a little dispute with your father, I wanted some time alone. Is that alright?"

William turns to me, glaring as I have never seen before. "I know _Sir_ Eric was in here. Father told me. Where is he?"

I roll my eyes at him, "I told you, I wanted privacy. Eric went back to the ball, last I knew of him." I turn my body so it gives him a clear view of the doorway, "So if you wouldn't mind looking for him there, I would like to be alone again."

"WHY are you so determined to be alone?" He turns away from me, beginning to pace around the room, and I know this will not be a quick visit. I sigh. "Do you not remember that _I_ was the man who brought you back? _I_ am the reason you are here today. What Father spoke was the truth; that Huntsman will never be royalty. You may have made him a Knight, but he could never truly be a King."

William seems to be bursting at the seams, and I would have liked nothing better than to be actually alone at that point. He seems to be filled with such hatred and rage lately, and I cannot stand it. How am I supposed to help the way I feel?

I barely have time to process anything though, as William continues, "You know the stories. True loves kiss could only break a curse like the one that ailed you. Why are you fighting it?" He is moving closer to me, and warning bells start to go off.

"You are meant to be with me, Snow," and before I can do anything to stop him, he is kissing me. I don't even know what to do, his lips are grossly too moist and his lips are harsh against mine. This is nothing like Eric's, and I do the only thing I could think of; I purse my lips together tightly and wait for him to stop. It seemed to take forever and I give him a push on his chest.

He finally breaks away, breathless and I glare at him. My hand seems to come out of nowhere, slapping his face with such a sound it seems to reverberate off the walls. "Get out," is all I can say as my eyes start to burn.

His hurt expression does nothing to quench my anger, and it seems as though he finally realizes he is not going to win right now. "Yes, My Queen," and with that, he exits the way he entered. I quickly turn and slam the door behind him, locking it once more.

The tears run freely now as all the emotions and worries I was feeling course through every part of me. _You just slept with a man you are not betrothed to; he has not confessed his love as you have. It will ruin you if anyone finds out, and you have a man who has confessed his love to you, whom you do not feel anything towards when you are supposed to._ Soon I feel hands around my waist and I turn to sob into Eric's chest.

Not ladylike sobs either... full blown, heart bursting sobs, and I can't seem to stop. Eric swoops down quickly and picks me up, carrying me over to the chair, but instead of placing me in it, he sits and I lay on his lap. "You're alright, Snow," he whispers into my hair, but it only seems to make my cry harder.

I seemed to cry until there was nothing left but heaves and ghostly tears. Finally I manage to look up at him, but he is the first one to speak, "What if he was not the reason you woke that night. What if it was something else? Would that make everything easier?" He seemed to be trying to tell me something with his eyes, but I couldn't fathom what it was.

"Like what?" I mutter, but all he does is shrug, not wanting to elaborate. I sigh and sink my head back onto his chest, and soon, I am asleep.


	10. A New Morning

Sunlight cascaded into my eyes, waking me from my wonderful dream. Every muscle seemed to be sore, but in the most pleasant of ways. I could not stand to even think of moving. But of course, that would never do - KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Groaning, I turn onto my back as I hear Charlise's voice outside the door, "My Queen, you are going to be late!" I rolled my eyes, remembering the meeting I was to have this morning. I must have plenty of time - I never sleep in very much

"Come in, Charlise!" I yell to the door, slowly sitting up and stretching. Everything ached, especially _down there_. I grin to myself and Charlise gives me a questioning stare as she walks in. "What is that grin about, darling?"

I shrug, but she is no longer looking at me, "What's that?" I turn to look at what she is pointing to and notice a sheet of parchment folded on the pillow next to me. The outside reads my name in rough handwriting. Grabbing it, I look inside to find a very short scrawl:

_I must go and do some Guard duties - apparently someone_

_made me head of the Royal Guard... I hope I may see you tonight._

_Keep me in your thoughts, for you are in mine._

_Always,_

_Your Huntsman_

My heart seemed to skip a beat as I reread the letter at least three times, completely forgetting about Charlise who began to tut around the room, getting things sorted.

"Everything alright, darling?" I looked up to see her half concerned expression and I gave her a beaming smile in return. "Everything is wonderful, Charlise. How long do I have until the meeting?"

"Half an hour, My Queen."

My eyes almost exploded out of my head and I scrambled out of bed, "Oh no!"

* * *

Leave it to Charlise to have me at the meeting on time. I was completely flushed as I sat down at the head of the table, and I could definitely feel all eyes on me. I was pleased to see Muir sitting next to me once again, and of course, Duke Hammonds expression was less than warm.

We began pleasantly enough, merely discussing how well the ball had gone; I thanked everyone for their kindness. Muir asked permission to go and see his son and friends in the caves for a few days, and I bid him the best of trips. Then it was Duke Hammonds turn to speak, and I wished I could disappear.

"I believe there is a topic we have not touched on. I am sure the Queen's absence at the ball did not go unnoticed by the end, and I am sure it is not completely her fault." He looked around the table at everyone in turn, and I could feel my cheeks burning with irritation and worry already. My mind was working in overdrive to try and figure out what he was trying to touch on, _Does he know what happened?_

He continued without any interruption, "I am sure no one has gone over with the Queen her duties and what is expected of her. Especially of how she is meant to conduct herself both when she is in private and by herself." His eyes halted on me, and the look in his eyes could have melted cheese.

"I'm not sure it is any one's responsibility to tell the Queen how she may behave at any time." Muir spoke in my defense, and I could have kissed him.

"She is a young Queen though, and she never had her parents to set an example for her. That is why it may be a good idea for her to think of finding a suitable King to help run our Kingdom." My heart began to beat out of my chest. I knew exactly what he was getting at.

Not taking my eyes of him, I spoke, "So what you are saying, Duke Hammond, is that a Queen is not quite good enough - what we really need is a King. And I am sure you have an idea of who a suitable King would be?" I didn't have to wait long for his answer.

A smile crept onto his face, but it wasn't much different from his son's the night before. "I am sure we all have ideas who would make a great King. And that is not to say you are not good enough, but that you could use guidance." I wished I could smack that smirk off his face. He wanted William as King, and wanted Eric far away. I knew there was only one thing I could say to silence him.

"What if I choose not to marry?" I raise an eyebrow, and to my delight, the Duke looked like I had splashed him with water. Most of the table looked from me to him and then back again, waiting for one of us to make a move. But Hammond stayed quiet, and I found myself having enough of this meeting. "Have we finished then?"

"Um, one thing, Your Highness," Duke Rathbourne spoke up, "I was wondering if you would take up the tradition your father had put into effect of taking court three times a week. It would be a good opportunity for any villagers with problems to come to ask for your guidance and help; also it would help build a relationship with your people."

I was surprised by this request, but I felt warm towards it, "I think that is a very good idea. Please send word that I will hold court tomorrow at noon." And with that, the meeting was over. I had other matters to take care of today, and they were not for the councils ears.


	11. A New Duty

Apparently when you become Queen you are dealt a great many duties. Of course, in my first hour I realized the duty of Knighting worthy men; and in my first day I learned of enjoying ones self. But now I had to learn the other many duties, and I of course took them in stride.

The first (after the duty of enduring the daily meetings) I went to the Square where my horse was waiting, and my Royal Guard. My heart fluttered at the sight of Eric at the front, lining up his men in formation.

Striding over to the group of men, I greeted them in the usual fashion, and I warmed to the sight of all men bowing to me in unison. But my attention was set on Eric, stepping towards me. He took my hand and held it to his lips. I could have expired where I stood, and I was sure he held my hand there for longer than was usual, but it was still too soon when he let go.

"Are you ready to go, My Queen?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir Eric, I believe I am." I gave him a ear splitting grin and walked to my horse. He helped me up, and I got myself as comfortable as possible while riding side-saddle.

The Guard then got on their horses and, with Eric at my side, we galloped into the town.

The ride was not completely unenjoyable, though I hoped I would not have to endure it often; before long my legs were becoming sore. I held my head high though, and my smile strong as we strode past all of the people as the watched us.

I was told that this was an act of showing the people that I had their best interests at heart always, and that I thought of myself no more important than them. Oddly enough, I couldn't think of a reason these would be untrue. Though maybe next time I would merely ask Eric if we may go for a walk.

I found my feelings conflicting though as we strode back to the castle not too long after - I felt as though my time with Eric was coming to a close and I felt like it would be quite a long time until I was to see him again.

Then I remembered - I am Queen.

Turning my horse around as we reached the stable, I spoke to the men, "Please, leave Sir Eric and I alone, I have urgent matters to discuss with him." All of them bowed their heads and dispersed.

I gave Eric a passing look as I turned back around and hopped of my horse, guiding him inside. Eric was right behind me, unbuckling his horse from the saddle and hanging everything in its proper place, including the horse. Then he moved on to help me with my own.

Soon we were both in the stall, and I watched as he hung everything up and then turned to me. I could feel the air around us buzzing and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

His rough hands were on either side of my face as his tongue invaded mine. My body melted against his until not even a piece of parchment could not have fit between us. I slowly wrapped my arms around his body. I like it here, I thought to myself, but of course, it could not last.

I almost stomped my foot when he let me go, my lips swollen from our embrace. "Will it always be a secret?" I mumble, and he sighs. I hope not, but then I remember the words I spoke at the meeting this morning and my face becomes fallen. Eric instantly picks up on my change of mood.

"What is it?" He asks, his brow furrowing with worry and curiosity.

I shrug, "The meeting this morning wasn't as pleasant as I could have hoped. Duke Hammond was in full form over last night. And he started going on about 'finding a suitable King'. I may have said something I regret…" My heart starts to pound. Do I really want to discuss this with him? But it's too late now.

"What did you say?" he becomes more curious, and my heart skips a beat.

"I said that perhaps I would not marry at all," There, I said it, and now all I could do was wait.

But all Eric does is nod and say, "I see." Nothing to add? But apparently not. And do I really want to discuss this already. We really hadn't known each other very long… but we had been through so much already. Not to mention giving up my virtue. Perhaps you should have waited.

I knew we could not stay here in the horse stall for long, or I would have people coming to look for me. "We should go," I said, and he smirks. "What?"

"It's not me this time," I roll my eyes at him and we walk out together, letting go of each other at the last possible moment.

"When will I see you next?" I whisper to him, but before he can answer, Charlise is walking up to me. Eric gives me a quick bow of his head and walks off towards the rest of the Guard. I'm sure he has more duties that just riding into town with me.


	12. A New Night

I did not see Eric again. Not for the rest of the day, anyway… I didn't even see him around the Castle, or in the garden. I had gone out for a stroll before dinner, hoping that I may run into him, but it seemed he was actually quite busy today.

Beginning my way back towards the castle, I found myself wishing that I never had to let him go. I was much happier when he was around. And now… well, now was even better than before. Now I could feel his touch in other ways. Well, maybe you can't… It's not like he ravished you when he had the chance this time. Maybe you just weren't g- I had to stop myself from thinking to far in that direction.

"Snow, are you alright?" I looked to my right, finding myself in the courtyard. William was only a few feet away from me, looking worried. "You look upset," he went on when I didn't say anything.

"Oh," I must have looked the way I felt. You need to get control over your emotions. "I'm fine, just lost in thought over today. I've been busy." I didn't exactly feel like talking to William, not after what he had last said to me.

But apparently I would not be rid of him that quickly. He walked next to me as I made my way to my study. I slowed down, not wanting him to follow me all the way there.

"I was hoping I may dine with you tonight," he looked over at me as we walked, giving me his boyish grin that I used to see when I was a girl. I smiled back at him.

"I was hoping to dine alone tonight, William. Like I said before, it's been a busy day, and I'm exhausted." Not to mention I'm having horrible thoughts about you and your father.

He apparently was not satisfied, "Oh, is Sir Eric to be joining you?"

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face him head on, "No, William. Eric is NOT joining me for dinner. I am eating alone. Now if you do not mind, I would like to WALK alone as well. Have a good night, and I will see you tomorrow." And without another word, I stormed off, nodding to a few people I passed along the way.

Eventually I made it to my study, and there was an entire roast meal waiting for me there. I smiled as I shut the door, thanking Charlise for her help. Now I could be left to stew and think about my Sir Eric problems. Or not problems.

I ate very slowly, enjoying every morsel and every moment alone. It's not often that I seem to be alone for very long anymore, and it feels strange after being alone for so very long.

Now I make my way up to my room, I let out a heavy sigh. It feels like I haven't seen him in so long, when in truth it had only been half a day.

I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me and let myself fall back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Why is it so complicated?" I asked no one.

And no one answered, "Because you are you." Bolting upright, I am met with warm, rough hands on my cheeks and hard lips on mine. I knew the smell before anything else, and I instantly relaxed into Eric's embrace.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth as he pushed me back down onto the bed. His hands reached down to my bottom, pulling me up higher as he laid down gently on top of me. I could feel his manhood pushing down on me, and I felt the familiar ache in my stomach, reminding me of our night together.

Eventually, he let me go, leaving me pinned on the bed under him, his arms on either side of me holding most of his weight. "Did you miss me, my Queen?" he gave me his most dazzling grin, and I melted beneath him.

"You could say that," I smirked up at him, running my fingers over his stubbly chin.

"Yes, I could," he said, giving me a nudge with his hip. But too soon he was standing again, leaving me breathless on the bed. "I brought you something," he said, moving around to the end of the bed.

He was back by my side as I sat up, scooting my loose dress around my knees so I could sit cross-legged next to him. In his hands he held a small box, and I felt myself getting excited.

Eric opened it, revealing a frosting covered cake inside. I looked up at him in shock. "How did you-?"

"Charlise helped. She said you didn't like to help yourself to sweets, so she got it for me from her friend Katie in the kitchen." He shrugged, as if this were the simplest thing in the world. He also produced a fork, and instead of handing it to me, dug it into the side of the small cake.

Holding up a mouthful, he licked his lips and said, "Open up."

I did as I was told and he carefully scooped the fork in and out of my mouth as I closed my lips around it. "Mmm," I moaned, cherishing the sweet and rich taste on my tongue, "Chocolate. I remember having it as a girl here with my mother."

Eric smiled at me before taking a bite for himself, then scooping another piece for me. He went back and forth until I had to hold up my hand to say I had had plenty. "Thank you, my love."

"No," he said, closing the fork inside the box and placing it beside us. "Thank you."

I gave him a confused look, cocking my head to the side, "For what?"

"For saying that," he finished, giving me a embarrassed look. And that was it, I was in his lap in a flash, my arms around his neck and my lips capturing his once more.


	13. A New Memory

It seemed like the most amazing dream I had ever had. His lips on every inch of my skin, his hands making my skin crawl wherever they touched, and his eyes. His gorgeous eyes. Just thinking about it, I could feel myself getting warm. I could tell I was in my bed, and as I lay there, I smile with realization; it was not just a dream, it was a memory.

Everything heated after I jumped onto his lap that Eric could no longer control himself. He made as quick of work as he could with my garments until I was completely naked. My cheeks flushed; I had never been naked with him before, not even on our first night together. But he didn't give me enough time to be embarrassed as his lips traveled down to my legs. My eyes widened as I realized what he might do.

His lips traveled up either side of my thighs, his stubble tickling my delicate skin. Then his eyes looked directly into mine as his lips came in contact with the crest between my thighs. At first, it tickled, but then as he let his tongue loose on me, I could not resist a moan as a shot of ecstasy coursed through my body. It was incredible; I didn't even have enough thought power to be embarrassed that he was _down there_.

His tongue seemed to invade every nerve ending I had until I could almost take no more. I knew the feeling now, and I knew it would be bigger than last time. I arched my back, my mouth open just as-

Eric stopped, lifting his body up so that his face was over mine. He licked his lips with a monstrous grin on his face. I could have slapped him, my high coming down in a less than satisfying way. "Woah," was all I could say though, letting out the breath I had apparently been holding in.

"Yes, woah," he said and then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "you taste divine."

I think I stopped breathing again. Eric chuckled and kissed my neck up and down before kneeling on the bed to undo his pants. It seemed far too long for his touch to be away from my skin, so I reached up, laying my hands on his naked torso, dragging them up and down. Soon his manhood was released though, and my attention was focused on more demanding matters. "Um?" I questioned, wondering how on earth this was going to happen. There was no way it was that size last time.

"It's the same as last time, Snow," he grinned at me, almost reading my thoughts entirely and obviously taking pleasure in it. I rolled my eyes; _Oh Eric._

He dropped down so he was hovering over my body with just enough weight to drive me crazy. I bucked my hips, the wetness and aching I felt almost too much to handle. Eric leaned down, grinning as he captured my lips with his, taking control of my mouth and tongue as never before. And then I felt him slide up and down my _other_ lips and I moaned into his mouth.

Eric took this as an invitation and he slid slowly inside me. It didn't hurt this time, but wow was it tight... and amazing. I could feel his moan in my mouth as he came to a halt at my most sensitive spot yet. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at me, "You okay?"

I thought this a very silly question that did not need words to answer, so I raised my hips up to meet his and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back onto my mouth. And then he went to work, starting oh so slow, an exquisite pace that I could keep up with. But soon, he could hardly control himself, beginning to pull out and push back in much much quicker. It wasn't painful; it was amazing, but I could feel the build up quickly rising in the pit of my stomach and lower.

All too soon I was exploding around him, gasping for air with a cry of his name. This set him into his own spiral and I felt the warmth as he moaned loudly. It was moments - maybe even minutes before we settled back to reality and our eyes met once more. "Mmm," I managed to moan out and he smiled down at me, sated. He slowly pulled out and I could hardly stand the feeling as I gasped.

I could not remember if he had left or not, because as I turned over, my eyes shut and I fell asleep instantly.

Turning over after reliving the night before in my mind, I felt something hard and warm next to me. My eyes burst open, and there he was, staring directly at me, his mischievous grin catching my attention. "Oh!" I gasped, unsure of what to say, "You're still here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes, I hope that's alright." I could see the worry bumping out the mischief.

I curled my arm around his waist and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Definitely."

I could taste the night before on his tongue and I blushed instantly, but I felt the now familiar ache. Encircling my leg around his, I deepened the kiss and he didn't fight it, moaning into my mouth.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

I almost jumped completely out of the bed as I heard the rapping on the door. For a moment I just wondered what was going on, but then I remembered - "Charlise?"

"Yes, My Queen," and with that, the door began to open.

"No! Wa-" but it was too late, Charlise was already moving around the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of us, and I felt my entire body blush. I was thankful to the covers around our bodies, but I quickly grabbed the edge and pulled it up to my chin.

For a moment, there was nothing... Dead silence between the three of us. Then Charlise seemed to come to her senses and surprised me by merely turning and shutting the door behind her, locking the bolt.

She turned back to us and I watched, wondering what would happen. _Will she report us? Could I be replaced? Or worse, could Eric be removed from his duties and the castle?_ But Charlise merely went on about picking up our clothes separately and placing them on the bed, then stood and waited. For a horrible moment I thought she would say nothing.

"Well, darling. I knew you would like cake, but perhaps I should have asked for vanilla instead." She looked serious, but not stern or angry. I smiled at her, still trying to assess the situation.

"Are you going to tell the council?" I asked, but she only glared at me.

"Do you think I have never been in love? But I will tell you that you have a meeting in forty minutes, so you both may want to hurry. I'll wait in your bathroom while you both get dressed." And with that, she nodded to both of us and walked to the door on the other side of the room where my private washroom was and closed the door behind her.

Eric and I exchanged glances before quickly rushing out of bed.


	14. A New Heartbreak

The meeting went quite quickly, to my surprise and pleasure. My pulse was still racing from being caught by Charlise, and I assumed that everyone would know already, but it seemed that Charlise was as wonderful as I originally thought her to be. Another surprise came at the meeting when I noticed that Duke Hammond had not joined us. This rose my suspicions.

Muir was still gone visiting the other dwarves, so this turned out to be almost a dull but pleasant meeting. We only really touched on the fact that I was to take court at noon today, like I had agreed.

I actually felt myself calm slightly as I left the council meeting in peace, knowing that if news had broken out about Eric and I, then I would have found out there. Smiling to myself, I made my way down the corridors towards the library. I hadn't been there really since I had become Queen, and I wondered if it looked the same.

The library was in the south wing of the castle, and as I reached the great wooden double doors, I remembered all the times I was here as a little girl. To my surprise, I did not warm to the memories. Instead, I found myself frowning slightly as I walked in.

My mother used to stay in here a lot while father would be with the men. I would sometimes follow her here, more so towards the end of her sickness. She used to read me stories of far away lands, sometimes with magic; sometimes of tales where the Prince would rescue the Princess and they would live happily ever after.

I used to find these stories marvelous and grand; I wanted to be those helpless girls who would have a handsome Prince come and save them from evil. I used to think that would be me and William; I used to try and think of ways that William could save me, sometimes even coming up with the reason I would be in trouble.

Now that I had been defenseless and in need of saving, I knew that I did not care for the feeling at all. Of course, I also did not have a Prince come and save me, but a Huntsman. _My Huntsman, _I corrected myself with a grin. And he was extremely handsome, and everything I could have asked for of a savior. But I feel as though I helped him more than the girls in the story ever helped everyone, and that was worth much more.

And now that I see William for who he really is, _or how he seems to be, _I know that what happened in the forrest was meant to be. _Well, Eric has not told you he loves you though, at least William shows his heart on his sleeve._ I scoffed myself, wishing I could take back such a thought. _Eric must love me._ I nodded to myself as though that was the end of my internal argument.

Coming back to reality, I almost jumped out of my skin when I turned to the left wall and saw William standing there. He looked surprised to see me, but I knew I was more surprised. Possibly even annoyed, I found. Soon though, he gave me a warm smile, and I walked over to him.

"Hello, William," I said kindly, wanting to ignore my current feelings towards him.

He nodded to me, "Hello, my Queen." He seemed pleasant enough this morning, so I would try not to hold a grudge.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked curiously, sitting in one of the plush chairs. He did not join me, but suddenly looked around the grand room as if searching for something.

"I am just reliving some of our old times," he mused, but I found myself already growing annoyed. _So this is how it is going to be. _

I smiled at him as though I were oblivious, "Oh? I don't remember many, just hiding in here when we played hide and seek." I then looked around, searching for something to change the subject. "It has not changed much, has it…"

"No, it has not. Other things seem to change too much though," he was staring at me, and I saw his eyes darken. My brow furrowed as warning bells rang through my head.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked cautiously.

He walked closer to me, now standing only a couple of feet away, "You, Snow. You have changed curiously. Everyone is talking about it."

For a moment I started to get worried, but I was sure he could not know about Eric and I. "Do you mean your father?" I felt myself getting braver, standing to my feet and moving around the chair. "Perhaps you can not just move on, William."

Following me he spoke louder, getting angry, "How am I supposed to move on, Snow? I waited for you for ten years. I saved you from dying with a kiss. We were meant to be together and everyone knows it. I do not see why you fight it!"

Turning towards him I felt myself get red, _How dare he!_ "I did not ask you to wait, William. It would be a lie if I told you that I did not think of you often in the tower, and of my old life. But that life is in my past. I found myself in the forest." I was surprised that I had managed to keep my tone even and softer than my temper.

"You mean, the _Huntsman_ found you. And you seem to be falling for him, instead. Even though he is not of royal blood," he paused, looking away and then went on, "I saw you."

My eyes bolted wide, "What?"

"I saw you kissing him, in the garden. I followed you into the garden, during the ball, and I saw you." He looked back at me, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I have been waiting for your kiss ever since I found you in the woods, but it never came. And now it seems you have chosen _him._"

I sighed, feeling a little relieved, "William, I can not choose who my heart loves. I can not explain my feelings, and if you were really a friend then you would not force me to."

"What if I could not choose to merely be your friend?" his words hurt me, but I would not walk away now.

"Then I have no other place for you in my heart," I said softly, hoping he would change his mind. I could see it now; Eric and I married with a little boy at our side, going to see William, our dear friend.

But from William's expression, that would not be the case. "Perhaps you should think first, my Queen. Because I watched your beloved ride off this morning."

This was a change of direction, "What do you mean, 'ride off', William?"

He moved closer to me and I could hear the bells going off in my mind again, "My father was with him, and a few other noblemen. My father had told me before they left that Eric was thinking of leaving."

My eyes started to burn and my heart's pace quickened. My hands were shaking, so I entwined them together, hoping I to hide it from William. "I hope for your sake that is not true. Because I am sure that Eric would not leave without warning."

"Because he is such a noble man. He is just a Huntsman, Snow, he knows nothing of love." His words bit through me and I quickly turned and left the room. I knew this was a lie; I knew of Sara and what happened to her. Eric had told me everything about her, and I still kept the necklace he left with me safe.

But I found myself running when I reached the end of the hall, worried that what William said may be true. _Why would Eric want to leave?_

The thought came to me as I reached my horse out in the barn, _Perhaps he used you._ I stood there for a moment, the tears cascading over the edge of my eyes and down my cheeks. But I shook it off, "No!"

Getting on my horse, and galloped quickly out of the barn and out of the court yard. I followed the road into town with no sign of anyone. I found myself foolish; If they had left this morning then I would most likely not find them here now.

I made my way back to the castle, knowing that I would be expected at the Great Hall soon to hold court for everyone, but I felt… heartbroken. "How could he just leave?"


	15. A New Informant

The hour that I held court felt like much, much longer. Every time someone would enter, I would look up with new hope that Eric may walk in. William stood close to me, with his father, who had strangely returned, looking slightly more smug than was necessary. To my right and left were also the Royal Guard without their Captain; the sight made me want to cry where I sat. But I knew Duke Hammond would have a field day with that, so I sat quietly, addressing all the townsfolk that made it that day.

The council had also decided that I would hold court three days in a row, so that the people could attend even if they could not make it on two of the days. I also said I would pay the days wages if they had to take the work off for an important matter. The council found this odd, but I thought it only right.

But alas, now court was done and everyone was filing out, and there was still no sign of Eric. Soon it was only myself, William and Duke Hammond left with a few guards. Standing, I walked down the short steps to their level and turned to the Duke, ignoring William completely. "Your son tells me that Eric went out for a ride with you this morning. May I ask where you accompanied him?"

Duke Hammond bowed and gave me his kindest smile, which I did not believe for a second, "I went with Sir Eric to the town of Trenton. He said he had business there." He stared at me as if that was all there was to the story. I felt like stomping on his foot and running away like a little girl who was hurt, but as Queen I thought better of it.

"That was all Sir Eric said?" the Duke nodded and I said, "Thank you," before turning and walking outside and towards the gardens. Today was going to be very, very long.

As I walked the familiar hedge rows and gazed at the beautiful flowers there, I thought on the last few days. Mostly about Eric, but then William and the Duke came into my thoughts and my face scrunched in displeasure.

_What is wrong with them? Is it so wrong that I found someone who can make me happy... So what if it is NOT the man who woke me from death. I am apparently NOT a Fairy Tale sort of girl. And I'm apparently definitely not a stand-back-and-let-the-men-do-the-work sort of girl._ I kicked a pebble as I walked over to the nearby stone bench, lifting the hem of my large dress as to sit comfortably.

I was baffled by the way they were acting. Before all this they seemed so kind and giving, but now that they are aware that I am not interested in William, it seems all of that does not matter. I sighed to myself, gazing around the garden, but not really seeing it. The only thing I wanted to see was Eric's beautiful face walking up to me. But something in me was saying he was not coming back.

Suddenly, I was unable to control the tears that rolled down my cheeks. _What was the point in making me fall for him if he was not going to stay?_ If he were here, I would slap him. I rolled my eyes at myself, _Or kiss him._

I sat in thought for so long that soon it was becoming dark. It seemed that the days were becoming shorter, but the trees were definitely as gorgeous as ever. I slowly made my way back to the castle and up to my study, not wanting to eat dinner with everyone and have all eyes on me. I wanted to sit alone and stew.

_Perhaps he will be waiting for you again? _I smiled to myself at the thought, but tried to not let it reach my heart.

I ate dinner quickly, not wanting to run the risk of being disturbed, and made my way to my room. I was aware that it was still rather early, but there was nothing I wanted more than to curl up in my bed and fall asleep. _Well, maybe one thing more..._ I blushed at the thought and was surprised out of my thoughts when I rounded the corner to see Charlise walking towards my room with sheets in her hands.

"Hello Charlise," I said with a small smile and helped her with the door, following her inside.

She gave me a small bow and said, "Thank you darling." When the door was shut and she put the sheets on the chest at the end of the bed, I began helping her to strip the bed. "You don't have to do that," she said, grabbing the other side.

I shrugged and looked up, letting her see my downfallen expression, "I'd like to do something, if you do not mind, Charlise."

With that, she smiled at me and went on, "Of course." We worked in silence for a few moments before she spoke up, "Now what has you in such a sad mood?"

I looked up at her in shock. She was so... normal with me. She didn't just treat me like her Queen, but almost like a daughter. My heart warmed to the idea and I gave her a quick flick of a smile. "It seems that Eric has gone away. I mean, he left this morning, after..." I gave her an awkward look and she nodded, "William says he is not returning."

Charlise walked around the bed and sat on the edge, patting the space next to her. I sat slowly and looked at my hands in my lap. "Darling, you have no idea how beautiful you are. William and Eric are men. William wants you, and Eric seems to have you - in his eyes, anyway. Do not give in to William's ideas, because soon your heart will become as cold as his has become."

Her words made me think of something and I looked over at her, "He never used to be like that. What do you think happened?"

Charlise shook her head, "I can not be sure. But I will tell you that sometimes, the absence of love can make someone very lonely and vulnerable, and maybe this is William's way of coping. Or maybe even trying to change his circumstances."

I nodded slowly, taking everything she was saying and trying to process quickly. "And what about Eric? How could he just leave after... after..." I could not seem to finish, especially after I caught eyes with her again.

I could not place her expression, but she went on, "You will only find out if he comes back. But Eric does not seem the type to run away darling. Not anymore, anyway. Not since he met you." She gave me a kind smile, but there was something strange in what she said.

"Did you know Eric? Before the Dark Queen, I mean?"

Her eyes brightened, "Yes, I did. I knew him as a small boy, and then as an older boy, until the Queen came into reign," her face fell at the memory of the Queen, but she shook herself out of it, "He was very kind, very happy, and very smart. Especially when it came to tracking things..."

This was no surprise to me, but the new information made me grin and my heart swelled a little. Our conversation ended then though, as Charlise stood up and began to finish switching the sheets with my help. Not half an hour after I was in my night gown and curling up into bed.


	16. A New Ache

I woke many times that night from terrors in my dreams. Every time I would fall back to sleep, it started with the sweet memories of Eric and I together; all the times we had shared since being back at the castle. Our first kiss; our giggling in the gardens; our first time together, and the second. It was a perfect dream, but they would change all too quickly into something that I could not ignore. Some were of William standing over me, a crown on his head, Eric long forgotten to the Kingdom.

Another dream ended almost the same, but there was a grave I visited often of a long-ago love. Then I had one where I went to see him at his new home where he had a wife and two children who were more beautiful than any other children I had ever seen. It was my heart that woke me from this nightmare, aching anew and tears gushing down my cheeks. I can't remember crying in my sleep since the first year in the tower.

Finally I could see some light coming over the horizon and hitting my window and I decided to get up. I began to clean my bedroom, finding a numbing feeling from the tedious task. It took my mind off my dreams, though I was still shaking slightly as I picked up a little. There really wasn't much to clean as I barely ever spent time in here. Charlise usually cleaned the room every couple of days, and that worked just fine for me.

After having cleaned the entire floor up of loose clothes and books, I quickly bent down on my knees to look under the bed. Once upon a time, I would not have looked under here for fear of monsters, but I knew the monsters were much worse in the world then they ever were in my storybooks. I smiled at the thought, knowing that Eric would have fought them all.

It was then that I saw the hankerchief lying under the bed. Obviously Charlise had not noticed it, but I could recognize it as a mans. My eyes lit up, _There's only ever been one man in my bedroom._ I quickly reached under and grabbed it before returning to sit on my bed. It had a little dust on the bottom where it hit the floor, but otherwise it was clean. _Eric must have brought it with the cake and dropped it in our... um... haste._ I grinned to myself, blushing harder than ever.

The tears came shortly after though, and my heart sank again, _Why would he leave me_?

* * *

The next day went by like a blur, though it seemed to last forever. Nothing really seemed to have any substance to me, except holding council. My people needed me during that hour, and I knew I could not let them down because I was having a broken heart. Their problems were almost all about cattle and money, and I did my best to help, knowing that their problems were just as if not more important than mine.

William tried to follow me everywhere, asking me how I was doing, where I was going and what I was thinking. I always told him 'fine' though it was a lie. I could not let my heart believe Eric would not return, but something in me was trying to say _give up. _I ignored it with the fear that my heart could not survive the break. I mostly ignored William's advances, but by the time it was dinner and he tried to follow me to my study to eat, I had to put him right.

"I do not need your company, William. We have already established that we will be nothing more than friends, and apparently not even that. Please leave me be," I said, holding back the tears that threatened.

He gave me a flustered look, "But Eric is gone, Snow. He's not coming back. Why do you still deny me?" He asked this as if he were interchangeable with _my_ Eric.

"You do not know what he is doing. You are not Eric, and I will never marry you, William. Now leave." I kept as calm as I could, but as I watched him get redder in the face with anger before finally choosing it wasn't something he would win now and walking away, I felt myself truly break from him. The man he had become was not for me, and I wasn't even sure that I could try and be friends with him any longer.

I ate alone again that night and let my fears wash over me, letting the pain in a little at a time before returning to my bed.

* * *

The last thing I wanted to do that next morning was go to a council meeting, but of course I could not escape it. The kingdom did not stop running because it's Queen was heartbroken.

Charlise brought me the warmest orange gown that morning to lift my spirits slightly. I gave her a kind smile, but I knew she could see my hurt anyway. She walked me to the meeting, leaving me at the door after, to my surprise, giving me a hug. I pushed back my tears and walked in.

The council meeting went fairly easily up until Duke Hammond spoke up and my heart fell a little more, _Wont he ever give up?_

Turning to me he spoke, "Have you been thinking of someone who would make a good King, my Queen? It would be wise to conduct a search and make a list to present." He said this like it was something to vote on; as if what was in my heart did not matter. I could have burst from my anger.

"Duke, I'm thankful for your input, but as far as I have seen, there is no one inside the castle that I desire to marry or create an heir with," I watched his face drop and his ears redden. Obviously he was hoping for his sons name to come out of my mouth, and I wondered if his hope had grown since Eric had left the castle. "Now if you would please excuse me, I would like to get some breakfast before holding court."

Everyone bowed as I walked out and made my way to the kitchens. I had never been one to fight or learn to do battle; it was brutal and grotesque, though I knew it was sometimes necessary. But in this moment, I wish I could challenge the Duke to a duel and win, and maybe he would give up.

In the kitchens I met Charlise's friend Katie. She was an adorable, short, blond girl. She was probably a year or two older than me, but she was absolutely amazing. I knew it was not proper to eat in the kitchens, but I found myself sitting at the wooden island in the middle of the kitchen, talking to Katie as she cooked me a complete fry-up.

I asked of her interests, and she told me she loved riding horses and, in a whisper, she told me she loved to play cricket in her free time. I smiled at this; a girl who was not afraid of being herself. I could see myself becoming good friends with Katie.

After I had finished the bacon, eggs, sausage and toast I gave her a wholehearted thank you and thanked the rest of the kitchen staff as well. It was the first time I enjoyed myself in the last two days, and I loved Katie for that.

The Grand Hall was not far from the kitchens and I made it there early, sitting at my throne with only a few Guards standing around. They seemed less grand without their leader, and I wondered idly if I would have to replace him soon. I had to suppress a sob at this thought.

_How can we go through so much together, and he can just leave me here alone?_ I looked down, falling into my thoughts.

Before I knew it, the Hall was piling in with lords and ladies and a few more of the Guard. A little while later, the farmers, and tradesman began to walk in one by one, telling me their individual problems. I listened and answered as openly and fairly as I could, as usual, finding that this was distraction from my personal life.

I watched the local butcher walk out and looked down at my fingers, waiting for the next man or woman to walk in, trying to fight off the heartache in my chest that continued to creep back.

"I have a problem, my Queen," I looked up so fast I heard my neck crack; I knew that voice.

Eric stood there, his hands behind his back, looking extremely dirty. His hair was a completely a mess, and he looked as if he had not bathed since the day before he left. He looked like he had back in the forest. My heart was thumping rapidly in my chest. _Am I dreaming? _


	17. A New Proposal

"_I have a problem, my Queen."_

Looking across the room was the man I had not stopped thinking about for days, though it seemed like much, much longer. I did not know what to do; I did not move or even blink for fear that he may disappear again. I could hardly even breath, it felt as if my corset was tightening around my lungs.

Finally, I dared to answer him, "And what is this problem, Sir?" I could almost feel more than see that all eyes were on Eric, and I could only imagine what William and his father were thinking.

For a moment, he stayed quiet and started taking slow strides towards me, keeping his hands behind his back all the while. When he spoke again, I tried to keep my breathing continuous, "You see, there is a woman I am very close with."

"I see, and what could possibly be the problem in being close with a woman, pray tell?" I said, surprised that my voice stayed steady and proper.

He was now half way across the hall, and I could see William stirring where he stood out of the corner of my eye. I wondered if this would be a less than wonderful reunion. _Especially in front of all these people,_ I mused, now realizing how many people were actually gathering around.

I could see Eric's mischievous grin and I knew he was up to something, but this did not always amount to something good. It seemed he was playing one of his games with me again. I tried not to smirk.

"Well, there IS nothing wrong with _her_, my Queen," he continued, looking in all directions as though he was thinking of his next sentence carefully. "But possibly something wrong with _me._"

I cocked an eyebrow, wondering where he could possibly be going. _How could there possibly be anything wrong with him?_ "Oh?"

"You see, I do not find myself worthy of her love, and she seems so very willing to give it. But I have a secret I have kept from her."

My heart was beating out of my chest, _He has a secret? Something he kept from me?_ I could feel the tears swarming behind my eyes, making them feel very warm. "Well perhaps you should tell her your secret, and she may forgive you for keeping it from her. And I think I speak for most women when I say that we may choose to give our love to a man who deserves it, no matter how worthy he may find himself."

I could hardly believe what was coming out of my mouth. Could no one in this room really see what was going on? I took a quick glance at Duke Hammond and William, and I saw in their faces that _they_ could definitely see what was going on.

My eyes returned their focus on Eric, and a slight smile came to my lips. All I wanted to do was rush into his arms, as I had not felt his warmth in too long, but I had to know this secret he spoke of.

It seemed like he was working up his nerve, his mischievous grin now tamed as he looked nervous. I had never seen Eric look nervous before, and I found myself getting scared of what he might say.

"I kissed you," he paused as their was a shuffle of feet. I felt myself blush before he went on, "when you seemed dead and lost to us. I kissed you to say goodbye, and soon after I heard your voice beckoning the men to follow you."

As he finished, my heart in my ears, I stood up. The whole room had begun to buzz with life, but when I stepped down the short steps from my throne, all the whispers ceased. Eric was only feet away from me, but I was stopped short by William stepping in front of me.

He faced Eric, and though I could not see his expression, I could hear in his tone when he spoke that he was angry, "You kissed the Queen? _You_ kissed the _Queen_! How _dare _you k-"

"I kissed the woman I was in love with when it was too late," Eric's tone was calm and quiet, like he was trying very hard not to fight William.

I on the other hand was ready to shove him out of the way and devour Eric in front of everyone. _He loves me?!_ I felt like my heart might jump out of my chest. His eyes then met mine.

William did not seem like he wanted to back down any time soon though, "You have no right-" he began but I put a hand on his arm and gently tugged.

When his eyes met mine, I said quietly, "Please, William. Stand aside."

I couldn't tell if he was going to react like the upset little boy, or if he would respect my wishes, but I soon found out. Before I could do anything, he turned on his heal with his hand balled in a fist, which connected with Eric's face, causing a horrible cracking sound.

Eric's hands were balled up as he took the blow, too late to block it, but he did not fight back. I had had enough, "Guards! Please, take him out of this Hall!" I was so angry, I felt like punching him myself.

The Guards quickly moved forward, one on each of William's arms and half carried him out. William did not go quietly, trying to escape their grip, but it was no use. Soon, they were out of the Hall and out of ear shot. The room was loud with buzzing voices, and I was surprised that Duke Hammond had stayed quiet and still through everything. It seemed he did not approve of his sons outburst, and knew better than interrupt.

I met Eric's gaze again, noticing a large red spot on his face becoming more distinct as well as some blood flowing down his nose slowly. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve and knelt.

I stopped breathing. _What is he doing?!_

"My Queen. My love. Snow White," he opened his fist to reveal the most gorgeous diamond I had ever seen encrusted in a beautiful silver band. "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The tears spilled from my eyes as I stared at him, my breasts heaving up and down from inside what felt like a ridiculously tight dress. The room was now completely silent, waiting for my response.

* * *

**I love everyone's reviews so much, thank you! Thank you for being patient, and don't worry... I'm not finished yet! Please keep the reviews coming! **


	18. A New Happiness

Time its self seemed to have stopped around me as I stared down at his dirty, red, bloody and absolutely beautiful face. I could see the fear in his eyes clear as day and it looked so very foreign; he is the strongest man I know. He may have been a drunkard when I met him, but he has come so far, coming back from the pits of sorrow. As I think in the few seconds of silence, I realize that Eric is my best friend, and nothing could feel more right than being with him.

"Definitely," I say, closing the distance between us so quickly that he doesn't have time to stand up completely. I wrap my arms around his neck, capturing his lips with mine. His palm feels warm as he touches my chin, slowly moving back into my hair and I let a small moan escape my mouth that I know only he can hear. Especially since the whole room breaks into applause around us

Breaking apart, I see the glorious smile on his face, and I'm sure his eyes look glossier than usual, but there's not time to pay attention. Taking my hand tenderly, he pulls it up and slides the ring onto my finger. It looks even better up close and I can't help but notice all of it's slight edges and details of vines.

Looking up into his eyes I ask, "Where did you-?" I knew he did not have a lot of money, and I could not stand the thought that he may have spent most of it on me.

He seems to grasp my concern and says quietly over the surrounding sounds, "The Dwarfs - I'll explain later." And without suppressing his everlasting smile, he leans down to give me a chaste kiss before saying, "I love you, Snow White."

"I love you too, Eric," I'm sure my smile reflects his. My whole body was buzzing.

Once we had finally escaped the Great Hall, Eric never letting go of my hand, we headed out to our favorite place; the garden. It was a beautiful autumn day, and I could hardly stand how happy I was. Every few moments I would sneak a quick peak at Eric, and sometimes I would catch him looking back. I could feel how hot and red my face was.

Then I had a thought, "Where have you been?" It was one of the strongest thoughts that had plagued me these past few days, and I needed answers.

"I told you, the Dwarfs. After our night together, I knew what I wanted above all else; to be with you. I wanted to do it properly, so I went to seek their help. Of course, Duke Hammond wanted to accompany me. He seemed curious as to why I needed to leave the castle so early and without company." Eric paused to think back on the day.

"I lost him in the neighboring town, telling him that I had business to attend to and I was unaware when I would return," he looked over at me before continuing, "I was not sure what he would tell you.

Then I went to the caves where I knew our new friends would be." He smiled and I could not keep my eyes off of him, waiting for more. "I told them of my plans and they helped me by mining a diamond suitable for a Queen."

My heart was beating so quickly now and my eyes burned, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. "And then, on my way back, I stopped to a stone craftsman who made the band for your ring, entwining the diamond with it."

He looked down at my left hand, "I hope it is enough." I could see the concern written all over his face and without pause I said, "It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen."

Eric gave me a wide smile and my heart sang.

We walked through the labyrinth of hedgerows and as we rounded a corner I have an overwhelming feeling to giggle. I could remember vividly the night of the ball where Eric kissed me for the first time. It seemed so long ago now, even though it was only a few days ago. Eric obviously saw me grinning at the memory, "What?"

"Just thinking about our first kiss..." I smirked, trying to mimic his mischievous grin.

Without warning, he tugged on my hand, spinning me into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and neck. "I remember it well," he said before he claimed my mouth. After a few moments, I felt his tongue venture into my mouth and I welcomed it with my own. I felt more than heard his moan.

"You drive me wild," he said as we broke apart, his eyes still closed as he leaned his forehead on mine.

I was breathing harder now from the kiss, and I could feel a familiar ache in the pit of my stomach accompanied by the warmth between my thighs.

It was my turn to tug on his hand, leading him back to the castle. I could not stand it anymore. "Where are we going?" he asked, obviously a little concerned by my sudden change of pace.

I looked behind at him and gave him a huge grin, "To my bed."

Suddenly I was stopped by his strong hand and I turned around to look at him in confusion. _Has he changed my mind? Does he not want me? _This seemed unexpected, so I gave him a confused look.

"We should wait, Snow," he said, pulling me closer.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why is that?"

"Because, it's not proper," he said, and I fell silent, my mouth hung open in shock. _Not proper?_

After a few beats of my heart, I felt the overwhelming need to laugh. "Are you joking?"

He looked embarrassed, "No, I am not joking. We are to be wed, Snow. Your reputation will be at stake if I take you now." I could see his eyes darken at the thought, and I saw my way in.

Bravely, I pulled him closer to me, my hands on either side of his neck, "Eric, I am not a very proper lady, nor are you a very proper gentleman. And my reputation be damned if I can not have you." I swallowed and continued in the most lustful voice I could manage, "I _need _you, Eric."

I was surprised by how well it sounded coming out of my mouth, and apparently it worked. I could almost hear a growl coming from his chest as he kissed me before he took my hand back and continued up to the castle. My muscles tightened at the excitement and suspense.


	19. A New Reason

It took much, much longer for us to reach my bed chambers than I would have ever thought possible. My body was almost screaming at me. Everyone we saw had to stop us to congratulate us. I did not mind Charlise stopping by though on her way to the Kitchens, most likely to tell Katie and everyone what had just happened between Eric and I. It was strange that my life seemed to be public knowledge now...

Eventually though, we made it. As soon as I heard Eric shut the door I turned to face him, throwing my body into him as my lips met his, knocking him back into the door. I heard his surprised chuckle before moaning into my mouth as I traced my tongue along his jaw.

"I love you," I said, taking only a moment to look at him before returning to his lips.

"I love you," he repeated and my heart swooned.

Breaking off the kiss, Eric swooped down and picked me up, taking out my knees with his arm while the other held up my back. I giggled ridiculously as he carried me over to the bed and with a gush of wind and a slight screech, he tossed me onto the bed. I bounced off with such force, I was afraid I may fall off the other side. I should have known he would never let that happen.

As he climbed onto the bed, I quickly turned and gave him my most menacing stare, climbing onto his lap as he lay flat on the bed. I could feel his every twitch underneath me and I gasped at the reaction my body had to his. Biting my lip, I began to untie the front of my dress. Even the way he was looking at me was delicious.

Luckily I wasn't wearing a complicated dress this time, so when the front was undone I was able to lift it off of me, including my undergarments. I felt very exposed now as my body was completely open to him; his eyes wandered over all of my body, growing darker with every inch. I felt like a goddess, and I found that I loved it.

I began to work at his ragged clothes, not thinking about the dirt that was caked onto his clothes or his face. None of that mattered... He was here. He loved me.

Then a thought came to my mind, "Eric," I paused after I pulled off his shirt. His eyes caught mine as I continued, "Why did you not tell me you were the one to wake me?"

His eyes widened with worry, but we both knew there was no going back now. With a sigh he met my eyes with his, "I wanted to see if you could love me. Not a fairy tale ending, but me."

I could see where he was coming from; everyone expected me with William all this time because of what was expected, especially after he told all about his kiss. "It had never even occurred to me that I did not love you, just because William had brought me back. Or just because he was my childhood friend. You are the best man I have ever known, save for my father." I gave him the warmest smile I could muster before leaning down and kissing his lips, breathing in his scent.

His body reacted underneath me, sending a shiver through my spine, but before I could do anything he was on top of me. I looked up at him and then watched as he knelt to undo his bottoms, dropping them to his knees. He tried to shake them off his legs one at a time, but with one good jerk, he was falling off the bed with a loud THUMP. "Ugh!"

I was surprised for a moment before I quickly shuffled over to make sure he was alright. He was rubbing his head, but otherwise looked completely fine. I began to giggle uncontrollable, climbing off the bed and onto his lap again. "Wow," I said as I caught a breath, still grinning.

He met my eyes, "Yes, wow." I could tell he was embarrassed by the way he looked away from me, so I took control.

Reaching down, I took his manhood in my grasp - instantly hearing a intake of breath from Eric - and ran my hand across it curiously. It was almost ridiculously soft for such a gruff man, but wonderfully hard. I slowly sat down on him, letting him fill me. I could feel every inch of him and I felt as though I might expire then.

Clenching slightly as I reach the hilt, my eyes shut with the sweet sensation. I then met his dark gaze, pausing to let myself grow accustomed as he had done before. As I felt my body unclench, I began to move my bottom up and down, keeping balance with my knees. The feeling was exquisite, and before I could stop my thoughts, I spoke out loud, "Were you always so large, my love?"

Apparently I said something good, because I heard the familiar growl from his chest as he took my waist in his hands, leading me more easily. It was amazing, both the way he felt, and the way I did; I felt so powerful sitting atop him. I could feel my whole body tingling, all the way up to my neck and cheeks.

Soon though, my legs grew tired and began to ache. I laid down on his chest, but there was no time to relax as he flipped us over so he was once again on top of me. The floor was not at all comfortable, but I soon found that it gave no leeway in the most wonderful of ways. Where the bed would have gave way to his advances, the floor did not, so I met every push with my own.

I was already on my last stretch as I felt my muscles begin to clench, the heat between us becoming more needing until I called out his name in a gush of ecstasy. Eric was not far behind me as he slowed his pace rapidly with a garbled version of my own name. I relished in the sound while I felt a now very familiar warmth.

"We must get married soon," he said and I giggled, still spinning.

"Mmm," was all I could manage.

"One week," he said, and I grinned. I felt as though I had already waited a lifetime to meet him, so this sounded wonderful.

"Mm, perfect," I mumbled and he fell to the ground next to me. I was asleep before his arm was around me.


	20. A New Sickness

**Six Days Later.**

The past six days had been what seemed like the longest in my history. I had never wanted something so much in my life, and I could not wait to call Eric my husband. I was sure that he would make a fine King for my land, even though everyone else was not completely satisfied.

Every council meeting was tiring as I endured Duke Hammonds pleas for me to reconsider. I told him time after time that I was able to choose for myself who was right for both my Kingdom and my heart, not he. Today, I was sure, would be no different.

I walked into the council chamber wearing the biggest grin I could muster, wearing a dark green dress. I had worn nothing white for the last week, wanting even myself to be surprised by my wedding gown. Charlise was making it herself with some help, I hoped. Duke Hammond was at his usual seat and Muir was now back in his.

Muir had shown up at the council meeting the day after Eric had returned. I was sure this was not a coincidence, and I could not wait until I could probe Muir about their time together in the cave. But this was not that moment, and I was sure I would have to save my strength for the Duke. Though having Muir back was a breath of fresh air.

As I sat down, I was not surprised by the first voice I heard, "My Queen, this is my final plea for you to reconsider your decision to marry the Huntsman, and to please look at the list we have come up for you." I almost rolled my eyes, _Really, the last attempt?_

I looked at the piece of parchment he held in his hand that I had grown accustomed to seeing every day for the past six mornings. "I have no need to look at this parchment ever again. In fact, it will be burned. My choice has been made, Duke. And if you do not mind, I would like to hear nothing more of your _plea_ for my _reconsideration_. My heart is taken, and _Sir_ Eric will make a fine King."

Of course, I knew what Eric would have said at this moment, having had many conversations on the matter. He was sure there was a way that he did not have to be King, but merely my husband. I rolled my eyes slightly at even the thought, because I knew in my heart he was the only man truly made for the task at hand. And truth be known, I could use any help he can give me. I am very sure that my duties as Queen are just beginning, and what would be better than having Eric by my side, as was tradition since he found me in the forest?

The council meeting took a turn for the better as Muir began speaking about the plans for the wedding, though I had to stop him by holding up my hand for silence. Silence fell, "Please, I wish to be surprised tomorrow. It will be the happiest day of my life, and I cannot stand to know anything until it is before me." I gave Muir my brightest smile and suddenly felt a growl from my stomach that I hoped no one could hear.

I stood and smiled to everyone, including the Duke, "Please excuse me, I am far too excited to be sitting in one place for very long."

My stomach began to cramp as I quickly left the room, making my way down to the kitchens. I could already taste the bacon as I entered the Kitchen, my mouth watering as I found Katie already preparing it. She gave me a glorious smile when she saw me, placing a plate in front of me as I sat down at my now usual spot. I had been coming in every morning for the past three days to eat breakfast.

The Great Hall was being prepared for the wedding, so court was postponed, and even I was not sure when it would be held again. Eric would not allow me to announce a date, because he would not tell me how long our honeymoon would be, or where we were going. I almost giggled at the thought, swinging my legs below me in excitement as I ate.

Katie refused to give me even whispers about the wedding dinner, as I had asked her to on my first morning. I knew how excited I would be, but I wanted everything to be a surprise. So of course, I had to get the friends I had made to keep it a secret even from me. No matter how much I hated them for it.

I thanked Katie as I finished my food and left, deciding I would maybe take a stroll outside, possibly even go for a horse ride. It was a gorgeous day; the trees were turning from green to all shades of orange and red. The air was fresh and clean as I took a long breath in and-

I had to stop as I breathed in the scent of the court yard. _Ugh!_ _What is that?!_ I almost doubled over in agony at the smell. I could not even place it, something of rotting and possibly poo.

Trying to conceal my discomfort from everyone in the court yard, I quickly made my way to the horse stall. I barely made it inside before ducking into one of the empty stalls and emptying the bacon and eggs I had just devoured. "Ugh," I groaned as the heaving finally ebbed away. _The eggs must have started to go off._

"Snow?" I turned quickly to see that Eric was looking at me, his brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

I waved my hand at him as I quickly tried to cover up my sick with straw, then decided better of it. It would probably be wise if someone found it and cleaned it up. I found myself feeling very warm with embarrassment, especially from being caught by my betrothed. _Well, he's going to have to see me in all sorts of ways._

"I'm fine, just had some bad eggs in the kitchen. I'm sure Katie didn't know, please don't complain to her, I feel much better now." I smiled at him, wanting nothing more to kiss him, but thought better of it. "I would kiss you, but…"

He gave me a warm smile, obviously not as concerned now, "Well, I'll give you a kiss then."

I almost stopped him but felt myself still and my cheeks burn as he took me in his arms and gave me a slow kiss on the cheek. I giggled quietly, relaxing in his arms. Then his lips began to wander, giving me a kiss along my jaw, then under my ear. I felt his tongue wander out of his mouth and I moaned, closing my eyes and relishing his touch as his lips and tongue made their way down my neck.

Eric had put his foot down about sleeping with me. Well, he had slept with me every night in secret, but he refused to be intimate to my dismay. The ache between my legs was almost unbearable at times. But at least he was with me every night, because I had put _my_ foot down.

Eventually he stopped his teasing to meet my eyes, granting me with my favorite mischievous grin. "I love you, Snow," he said, not taking his eyes off mine. I melted into his arms.

"And I love you," I said. Today would be a very long day…

"I am afraid that I have little time with you today. I have to deal with plans for tomorrow and get my Guard ready. And I am very sad to say that I will not be with you tonight." Eric finished, and he smiled, making me irritated.

"Why wont you be with me tonight? Is something happening?" I asked. I hated being alone now, much more than ever before. Or at least, without Eric… Being alone _with_ Eric was perfectly fine.

He smile broadened, "Well apart from the fact that is tradition to not see the bride before the wedding, I apparently have a bachelor party to attend." I rolled my eyes at him, _Foolish traditions!_

But he could not give me anymore time, as I heard voice calling his name. "I must go, my love," and with that he gave me another kiss on the cheek and rushed out. I went to the door and saw two men I did not recognize. As he reached them though, he were all smiling and they gave him claps on the shoulder before leaving the court yard on foot.

Then I heard my name being called and sighed, _There is never any peace_, I thought to myself as Charlise reached me, slightly out of breath. Instantly, my warning bells started going off, as though I was always ready for something to happen and battle to fall, "What is it, Charlise?"

"You must come, darling! Something is happening!" she cried, taking my hand and pulling me back towards the castle.


	21. A New Nightmare

My heart was going completely haywire as I followed Charlise briskly through the corridors and up to a room I had not been in since I was very little. I could not even remember what was inside, and part of me wondered if I should hold back and not go in. If there was something truly wrong inside this room, did I really want to go in with only Charlise to help me?

Some of my worse fears were realized when she opened the door, and I was completely unaware of them until I my eyes laid upon them. "Is this a-?" I began, walking in cautiously.

Charlise gave me a huge smile before saying, "Surprise!"

Many voices chimed in and I looked to see that there were at least ten or twenty girls standing around a table. All were wearing very magnificent clothing; obviously these were Princesses from other Kingdoms alike. I felt almost underdressed…

"Is this a bachelorette party?" I whispered to Charlise, trying to hold a fake smile on my face. She nodded quickly and took my hand, pulling me into the party. This was going to be a much longer day than I had ever perceived. "Hello, everyone!"

And so the party started. It was a ridiculous affair, filled with giggles and presents, which I found to be extremely uncomfortable. It had been a long time since I had received gifts, and I felt them completely unneeded. I was getting married, for heavens sake, and there were much better things to spend gold on than gifts for a Queen who already had enough. After all, I was already getting my man, what more did I need?

I forgot some of the girls names, but I distinctly remembered hearing the names Ella, Belle and Aurora. All three of them were very kind, and seemed much more inclined to just sit and get to know each other more than have a party. I watched as food started coming in, and I quickly grabbed some, eating rather greedily as my breakfast had gone to waste.

It seemed that the party was going to last forever, and Charlise filled me in that they were all invited to the wedding tomorrow. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of people watching me, knowing full well that there were scarier things than walking up an isle.

Slowly the party began to die down as some girls retreated to their rooms, but Belle, Ella and Aurora all stayed to keep my company. Charlise had to take her leave as well, and I was starting to even feel tired.

"So, Snow," Ella began, grinning from ear to ear and leaning in as though she was about to share a huge secret. "When are you and Sir Eric going to start having children?"

I lost all the breath in my lungs in one go as my heart skipped a beat. My mouth merely dropped open, but I could not push any sound out of it. _Children? Does that have to be so soon?_ I knew it was unavoidable, but it seemed too soon to discuss, seeing as we weren't even married yet. Taking a deep breath, I laughed, trying to make the topic lighter, "Well, I'm not sure yet. We have not talked about it yet. I'm sure we would like to enjoy the two of us first."

The girls all giggled and then sighed, as if they all thought alike. My eyes widened, and I suddenly was very, very glad that I grew up in a tower. They reminded me of the girls in the stories I used to read; all giddy and spellbound.

I stayed mostly quiet through the rest of the party, until finally I could take my leave. I said goodnight to them and made my way to my room. Every step I took I felt more and more sad to be going there, after all, Eric would not be there tonight. My bed would be exceptionally cold tonight. I wasn't even sure how I would sleep.

Opening the door, I gasped at the sight before me. There were rose petals everywhere; lining a path to the floor and a large heart shape on my bed. The were a whole rose on my pillows and I quickly rushed forward, noticing a piece of parchment underneath it.

_For my beloved Snow,_

_I will be missing you tonight more than ever._

_Please dream of me, and think of me kissing you._

_I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be the one with the ring._

_Love always,_

_Eric._

My cheeks were burning as were my eyes as tears threatened to merge. Wiping my eyes quickly with my sleeve, I did the only thing I could think of, "WHOO!"

I jumped as high as I could, landing directly in the middle of the rose petals, sweeping them all over me and my surroundings. _I miss you, too. _I thought to myself, hugging the letter to my chest as I stared at the ceiling.

I read the letter over and over again until my eyes were burning from tiredness. Soon, I was asleep, still in the center of my bed, my thoughts belonging only to him.

I awoke with a start, breathing heavily as I sat up. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, still shaking from my dream. My heart would not slow and in a second my stomach churned, sending me lurching off the bed and into my washroom.

Barely making it to my knees in front of the stone hole I emptied the contents of my stomach once more. It was very quick, and I knew it to be from all the nerves of the wedding, not to mention that horrible dream… William had interrupted the wedding just as Eric was to kiss me, and he attacked us. He had been like a monster.

I could not stand the thought, and I knelt there for some time, waiting for the shaking to stop and the tears to subside. "It will not be like that. I will have a perfect day. I will be with Eric," I mused to myself, trying to concentrate on my words. Eventually, I was starting to feel well enough to climb back into my bed.

I glanced outside and saw that the night sky was still very dark, and I was glad of it. I needed a more restful sleep than that to be able to look beautiful on the one day it counted. It took no time to fall back to sleep, and my dreams were all of Eric and is wandering kisses.


	22. A New Wedding

It was far too early when I heard the knock on the door and Charlise entering, "Time to get up, darling!" The sleep the night before had not done it's job, and all of my muscles were tired and aching. And there was only one thing I could think of to help me...

"I need a bath, Charlise," I groaned without opening my eyes or turning over. I heard her stop moving for a second, obviously thinking it over.

Then I heard a thump of heavy fabric and her voice as she rushed out of my room, "Alright, I'll be back soon." It took me a few moments before I realized how long it would take her to fill up my bath with scalding hot water. I hoped we had enough time... I dared to open my eyes and look out my window, and I saw that it was still slightly dark out. We had plenty of time.

I began to drift back to sleep, and I wasn't sure how long it had been since Charlise had left, but I soon heard footsteps coming back in, shuffling oddly as I'm sure they were carrying hot water buckets. But as I listened closer, I noticed there was definitely more than one set of feet, and I quickly turned and sat up, suddenly much more awake.

Charlise and Kate were there, but there was also about four other kitchen workers walking in with huge metal and wooden pales filled with water. I watched as they filed in and to my washroom, then I heard the splashing as they one by one filled the tub. I grinned, already excited by how wonderful the hot water would feel on my skin and muscles.

One by one everyone then left, all giving me bows before they did so. Getting out of bed, I smiled at Kate before she too left, and then walked into the washroom. Charlise was putting a cloth down on the side of the tub, and I waited patiently. "I'll wait in your room, darling. But be quick, there's a lot to do to get you ready."

My eyes widened, "Yes, Charlise." I hadn't thought much about getting ready for the wedding and what that would entail. I could remember being a little girl and watching as the maids dressed Revenna before she married my father, and I secretly hoped I could look as beautiful as she did.

Stripping from my night gown I quickly rushed over to the tub; stepping in carefully I slowly sunk in until the water was up to my chest. It was the perfect temperature, so I knew it would not stay that way long. Scrubbing up with the cloth Charlise left out for me, I sat back and let my muscles relax. It was exactly what I needed.

After I was dry, Charlise began the process of putting on the most beautiful white dress I had ever seen. The fabric was actually more of a cream color I noticed, because the stitching was a pure white. It took me a little while to notice that the stitching looked like a snow fall, and I smiled at the thought. Whomever had taken the time to make it was brilliant.

The corset was of course as tight as it could be without cutting off my breathing, and my breasts protruded from the top like beacons. I could feel myself turn bright red. _I'm sure Eric wont mind seeing you in this dress at all. _I smiled to myself in the mirror.

The skirt of the dress was just the right size, as I knew I would still be able to sit or dance in it, and it didn't make me look huge from the waste down. And with my request, there was no train and no veil. I would be wearing a tiara (instead of my crown) and there would be very little makeup.

Charlise went to work on my hair, braiding it in places and lifting it in others. I watched her hands work expertly and soon I did not recognize myself in the mirror. I looked... beautiful.

After, she did my makeup, which was very light as I had requested, and then I stepped into my shoes. I grinned as I realized they were not as difficult to walk in as they looked, and not completely uncomfortable. They matched my dress perfectly.

I could hear the orchestra start up behind the door, and my heart was racing. _Is this really happening?_ I knew that any moment now, the doors would open for me, and I would be facing a massive hall full of people. There was only one person I wanted to see right now though, and that was Eric. The thought calmed me; he would be waiting at the other end... _All I have to do was walk slowly_. I groaned.

The doors opened quickly, revealing me to the Great Hall. Everything was decorated in white with snow flakes everywhere. It looked like the Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. I almost forgot to start walking and to smile, as my mouth was now hanging open at the sight. I completely forgot to notice all the people standing and watching me.

The walk down the aisle wasn't as long as I had feared, but it was certainly long enough. My eyes caught with Eric's about half way down, and there they stayed. He had dressed in his Guard uniform, and had shaved. He was magnificent. I couldn't stop the grin that overcame my face, making my cheeks start to ache.

Then I was next to him, his hand in mine, facing the priest. It all really went by so quickly; I could barely hear the words he was saying until he had me repeat them. My eyes never left Eric's, and I almost swooned as he said, "I do."

I repeated the words, and then he leaned in, kissing me sweetly. His lips were heaven, and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. What did I care that everyone was currently watching us? I could feel his grin against my lips and then his chuckle as he broke apart. "Hello, wife," he smiled down at me.

"Hello, husband," I grinned back.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the aisle, and I bowed my head, turning to face everyone. For the first time, I realized everyone was applauding us rather loudly. I was in my own little world, where everything was perfect and right. The walk back down the aisle was not nearly as long.


End file.
